Perceived Changes
by allee-she-sha
Summary: 2D is bewildered by Noodle's new behavior.


**Why, hello there good people. Please note that this is a one shot and is not related to Dance with the Devil. Please enjoy!**

******~77**

**Disclaimer**

As far as 2D could figure, this new Noodle was not the same little girl that he had watched grow up. The old Noodle was giggly and cute and mischievous. This new Noodle… 2D wasn't altogether sure what to make of her. He felt dumb in her presence. Every time she walked in the room, he felt his lungs deflate and he would be left gasping for air.

2D knew she would grow up eventually, it was inevitable. He wished his parents could have somehow warned him of the terrible feeling that would occupy his gut when he realized that she no longer needed him to save her from the monsters in her closet. He just wished he knew how he felt about her now…

Whenever she walked by now, a sultry saunter instead of her previous hop, 2D found his eyes drawn to her backside. A part of him knew this was wrong and he should feel ashamed, but that part never could quite tell the rest of his body. Sometimes, when he was following her up the stairs, she would stop and he would run into her from behind, too preoccupied with the way her jeans fit so nicely around her hips. Her newly developed chest was also an object of interest to him. 2D was sure he hadn't heard about fifty percent of all she had said to him in the past week because she just happened to be facing him and at the perfect angle to distract him.

But it wasn't like she didn't know about the power she now held over him. That was the half of the issue that was driving 2D up the wall. She knew what she was doing, and she was doing it well. Her time away from the band had changed her dramatically. She no longer was the epitome of innocence and purity, she had a dark edge to her now. She purposefully leaned in too close to 2D's body, invading his space. She wore short shorts and tank tops everywhere. There were times when she would burst into the bathroom just as 2D was stepping out and 2D couldn't tell if it was an accident or if she just wanted to hear him squeal. She even skinny-dipped in the ocean sometimes after the sun went down. She was full of surprises nowadays. The first time 2D had seen her tattoo he nearly had a heart attack. He had never expected her to get inked and the tattoo wasn't what he could have dreamed she would choose.

The tattoo adorning her lower back was a smoking pistol with a sign coming out of the barrel that said "Bang!" 2D had only gotten close enough to see those words after he asked and she had all but taken her top off to show him.

She smoked too. 2D had been standing outside on the balcony one night, letting the smoke from his beloved cigarettes trail up to the inky sky. Noodle had come out, all legs, and stood close to him.

"What do you think about out here by yourself, Toochi?" 2D was unsure how to deal with her proximity and stuttered. She reached out and took hold of his cigarette and stuck it in her own mouth, drawing in deeply before letting the smoke curl out her mouth wickedly. 2D could only stare in wonder.

"I- yew- and then yew- and-… tha' was prolly the sexiest fing I ever saw." Noodle had only winked seductively before strutting back inside, taking his cigarette with her. 2D stared openmouthed after her, semi-hard.

Murdoc was surprised to find that while she still couldn't drink him under the table, a feat no one had yet to do, the skinny girl could still hold her liquor. After watching her guzzle a bottle of tequila in amazement, Murdoc had leaned over to 2D when she left and whispered,

"When that' girl can drink almost as much as I can, we know we gotta real problem on our 'ands." 2D only nodded dumbly and watched the doorway she had disappeared to.

What probably surprised him the most though, was her newfound sexuality. 2D was almost ashamed to admit how quickly and how severely his body reacted to her playful teasing and sidelong glances. There would be times when Noodle just had to say something in the right tone of voice and give him a certain look and he would be sporting major wood. There were times when Noodle passed him in the hallway when she would press against him as she passed, running her hand across his chest or up his thigh, seemingly accidentally. He would be rendered breathless and wide-eyed in a matter of seconds. Once, 2D was sitting on the sofa, watching a show on the telly and Noodle walked in and sat down beside him. 2D was hyper aware of the bare flesh of her leg touching his hand. Suddenly, she leaned far over, reaching past the singer for a magazine sitting on the other side of the couch. 2D was bewildered to find this young woman practically spread across his lap. He prayed fervently that she didn't notice his growing arousal. When she straightened back up, she settled back where she was and flipped through the magazine like nothing was wrong. He endured the rest of the show with his hands folded across his lap and trying desperately to think of other things.

Russel was concerned as well. He didn't like the fact that his baby-girl had grown up so fast without him. He hated it when she smoked and ground his teeth when he saw her with a bottle pressed to her lips. Russel hadn't noticed the way she treated 2D now but he sure as hell didn't like the way 2D looked at her. He knew the singer was trying to figure her out, but he feared he was going to lose his most powerful ally at this point if said singer couldn't keep it in his pants. He tried talking to Noodle several times in the first couple of weeks she was on the island. Her answers to his questions were short and flippant. He was surprised by her attitude and tried to reprimand her. She replied with all the acid and contempt of a normal teenager,

"I'm not a child, Russel. I can do what I want." No longer did she use '-sama' after his name or anyone else's.

Murdoc was, well… Murdoc. He was initially as bewildered by her behavior as everyone else, but he had long ago decided to roll with it. Noodle didn't strive to create quite the reactions in Murdoc that she did in 2D, but Murdoc was more than willing to take her at face value. He leered at her in hallways and in the kitchen, offered to help her practice for the world tour coming up. He even once went as far to ask her flat out if she was a virgin still. Noodle smirked and walked off, never fully answering him.

Yes, Noodle had changed. And 2D hadn't quite decided if it was for the better. He liked looking at her, and he would be lying if he said his new "problem" wasn't a very pleasant one to have, but he missed his best friend. He wasn't sure if he could find the innocent 16 year old in this new 20 year old breathtaking beauty. And for that, he was sad. He sat in his room one day, just thinking and making bloopy sounds on his keyboard, when he heard the lift shudder as it descended. He didn't stand, he barely looked up. He really didn't care who it was, it would never be the innocent little girl he was hoping for. the doors opened and out stepped Noodle. 2D looked her over once, a habit now, to see if there was anything new that would shock him today, and went back to his keyboard. He didn't hear her footsteps, but saw her tentatively approach the bed out of the corner of his eye. He sighed loudly, rather disturbed by the pure image she portrayed by standing there with her hands intertwined behind her back.

"'ow're yew, Noods?" She shrugged and looked down. He looked up, surprised that she hadn't yet tried to terrorize him in the best way yet. "Wot's wrong, love?" Again, she shrugged. He cast his keyboard aside and stood. He walked over to her, towering a good head over her, and put out his arms for her. "Need a hug?" She accepted and drew herself into his arms, locking her arms behind his back and holding on.

2D knew it was a bad idea to deliberately put himself so close to her, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He decided now was as good a time as ever to ask her about her new lifestyle choices. Noodle pulled away and sat on the bed, looking expectantly at him. He sat next to her and opened his mouth to speak. A quick glance to her face shut him up.

Noodle was doing it again. Her gaze had shifted to a sort of deep longing and lust. He felt pinned down by her gaze. She reached out to stroke his face. She ran her finger down his cheek, leaving a trail of fire for 2D to enjoy. He whimpered pathetically. She smirked and got on all fours and leaned closer to 2D, causing him to pull his legs up onto the bed and scoot away.

"Noo- Noodle… what are yeh doin'?" he asked rather shakily. His "problem" was back and was growing very quickly. She leaned forward again, making him scoot backwards until his back hit the wall above his bed. The thump of a keyboard hitting the floor was heard, but neither party looked around. Her eyes traveled from his lips to his eyes, 2D's did the same. 2D realized she was coming nearer to him. Without really thinking, he leaned forward, meeting her in the middle. Her tongue attacked his, forcing his mouth open to put her tongue inside. 2D groaned and let her boss him around for a moment. He pushed away from the wall and started backing her up. He got far enough away for Noodle to start leading him down to the mattress. He obeyed and Noodle was soon on top of him. A small part of his brain was telling him that she was much younger and he shouldn't do this, but a larger, louder part was asking him why the hell he hadn't done this sooner. His hand reached around to her thigh, but he quickly released it, thinking he was going too far. Noodle grabbed his hand again and placed it on her thigh, encouraging him to go farther. Noodle pressed him into the mattress, pecking his lips and neck with hot kisses. When his mouth was free, he asked her again.

"But, yew- never told me-… why- are yew-…?" Noodle pulled back to look at him.

"Don't speak." The gaze she hit him with was enough to make him gasp before his mouth was busy again. 2D had no idea what this was or what brought it on but he wasn't sure he minded terribly. He reached up and pulled at the hem of her shirt, forcing it up her side. She helped him and soon, the pair had her shirt tossed carelessly to the ground. 2D felt the need to take control again and he pushed her away. She looked confused at him for a moment before being pinned to the bed by the singer. She spared no time with getting his shirt off and ended up just tearing away the offending fabric. 2D was sure his mind was going to implode with the rate they were going. She reached between them and unfastened her shorts, brushing against him and making him groan and blink hard. She wiggled out of them just as 2D picked them up to toss them on the ground. His eyes focused again and he slowly came to realize that she wasn't wearing any underwear. His face must have betrayed his shock and awe because she had to wave her hand in front of his face to recapture his attention. Unsure of what to do, unsure of what she WANTED him to do, he continued kissing her. He heard her sigh and felt her pick up his hand and place it between her legs. He shuddered as hard as she did when he brushed his finger against her and started teasing.

She egged him on, telling him what she liked and when to pick up the pace. Poor 2D was practically throbbing in want. Her back arched and she gripped the sheets when she came, whispering 2D's name. 2D smiled and held her close, wanting to be close to her as she came off her high. He had no warning though, when he felt his still-stiff member be teased by wandering fingers. He froze and looked up at the feral smile on Noodle's face. He stuttered at her again before feeling lips crash onto his.

2D's head hit the pillow again, he wasn't sure he could take any more of this agony. Her fingers would travel up and down his length for a few minutes and then she would switch, driving him crazy as she bobbed on him. He felt his orgasm start building in the pit of his stomach. He tried to call out to Noodle.

"Noodle- love, yew can stop now… love?" She didn't stop, he looked at her in a panic when she just smiled and went down again. He screwed his eyes shut, what was she doing? It was coming faster and faster, he couldn't take this much longer. He tried again. "Noodle, yew- yew hafta stop now if-" She started humming, making him cut off to try and keep focused. He couldn't control it any longer. He felt his hips buck with the force of his orgasm and he let out a long groan. When he was spent and simply breathing heavily, she crawled up to his side.

"That was- well… that was somefin' there, Noodle." She made a noise in agreement.

"Goodnight, 2D." He bade her goodnight as well and reached around her to turn off the light, leaving his arm there as she curled her hand in his and rested her head on his arm. 2D wasn't exactly sure what to take away from tonight. What did it mean? Did she love him? God only knew how much he would have wanted that. Surely, this display of her emotion meant that she too wanted the pair of them to be together. Was this what all the sideways looks and innuendos led to? 2D wasn't sure he wholly approved of the cavalier way she had taken control of the situation, rather than just asking him, but he reckoned they both won in the end. Yes, he had lost the innocent girl that was his best friend, but perhaps they could find something new if they continued this relationship. 2D looked over at the form of the sleeping young woman beside him in the darkness.

"Noodle… I love yew." There was no answer as Noodle had fallen asleep. 2D smiled and closed his eyes.

2D woke up the next morning feeling wonderful. He wasn't sure he had ever slept so well without medication. He yawned and scratched his stomach. He suddenly realized he didn't feel any weight on his arm. He looked over to find the other side of his bed empty. He didn't just imagine his tryst with Noodle last night, did he? His good feeling plummeted. He threw back his pink blanket and moved to the edge of the bed. He heaved himself up and went to retrieve his pants. They were on the far side of the room, though he didn't remember throwing them that far. He shook his head as he pulled the legs of his trousers on. Perhaps Noodle had already gone upstairs for breakfast. His mood brightened. They could discuss the actual parameters of their new relationship over breakfast. He wildly considered going upstairs without a shirt for a moment but decided it could be awkward of Russel or Murdoc happened to walk into the kitchen while they were talking. He slipped a long sleeved shirt over his head and slouched to the lift with his hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face. He walked whistling into the eating area but keened off as he spied Murdoc sitting alone at the table. He quickly fixed himself some toast and sat across from the bassist. Murdoc was reading a magazine and drinking a cup of coffee. 2D guessed it was laced with something stronger, Murdoc rarely drank coffee.

"Seen Noodle around?" Murdoc shook his head and looked up.

"Lost 'er, 'ave yeh?"

"Wull, I jist wondered where she wos, is all. 'Aven't seen her today." Murdoc stared at him for a moment before a smirk spread across his face.

"She shagged yeh las' nigh' didn't she?" 2D glanced up from his toast.

"'Ow coudja tell?" Murdoc still had the smirk on his face, but it was tinged with a sort of pity.

"Can't get nothin' past me."

"Don't tell Russ… not yet."

"Dullard, I don't give a flying rat's arse about what you two get up to in yeh'r spare time. Anyways, yeh won't see 'er fer awhile." 2D was puzzled.

"Where did she go?"

"This is 'er new thing, she shags a bloke and then doesn't speak teh 'im fer weeks." The singer felt his heart deflate. Last night had meant nothing after all. He felt his stomach drop into a pit of misery. He lost his appetite and pushed away from the table. He wanted nothing more than to go to his room and drown his memories in the drug induced coma that called to him. He went to go back to the lift. He stopped in the doorway, hand on the frame. Glancing over his shoulder at the bassist, 2D spoke.

"'Ow do yew know that?"

"Cos I know everything. Well, that and," Murdoc returned to his magazine, "She hit me with that last week."

2D stared hard at his hand on the doorframe as it clenched into a fist.

**Review!**


End file.
